Misja numer 001260
by Ad Absurdum
Summary: Enterprise natyka się na planetę klasy Minshara. Ale wyprawa na nią nie należy do szczególnie udanych. Proceed with caution.


_**Disclaimer:**__ Star Trek: Enterprise i jego postacie nie należą do mnie. Z tego, co poniżej nie mam pieniędzy (w sumie szkoda)._

* * *

**Misja numer 001260**

W pewnej zupełnie nieodległej galaktyce, wypełnionej miliardem (albo coś koło tego) gwiazd i mniej więcej taką samą, choć w zasadzie całkiem inną, liczbą planet, leciał sobie statek kosmiczny NX-01 Enterprise. Owa chluba Floty Gwiezdnej, a także jej dzielna załoga, była pierwszym ziemskim statkiem przemierzającym przestrzeń w poszukiwaniu nowych światów, nowych cywilizacji i śmiało podążającym tam, gdzie nie dotarł jeszcze żaden człowiek.

Chociaż na pewno byli już Wulkanie.

Był to naród wścibski i wnerwiający inne gatunki nieokazywaniem uczuć. Chociaż, co kapitan Enterprise'a – Jonathan Archer – zdążył już zauważyć od czasu opuszczenia Ziemi, w niektórych przypadkach miły dla oka.

Przypadek, o który chodziło kapitanowi Archerowi miał na imię T'Pol, był pierwszą oficer oraz oficer naukową, a także nosił obcisłe i uwydatniające jej kobiece kształty mundury. Tak, Archer był dosyć zadowolony z tego, że jeżeli już musiał mieć na pokładzie irytującą Wulkankę, która stale patrzyła mu na ręce, to miała ona również zalety. Na których można było zawiesić oko.

Nadzwyczajnym wysiłkiem woli kapitan oderwał wzrok od zalet T'Pol i powiódł nim po pozostałych członkach załogi, obecnych na mostku.

Obok Wulkanki siedziała podporucznik Hoshi Sato – cudowne dziecko lingwistyki stosowanej, dla przyjaciół: Chodzący Tłumacz Uniwersalny. Na co dzień pełniła funkcję między-galaktycznej centralki telefonicznej. Hoshi nie miała co prawda tak widocznych, eee..., walorów jak T'Pol, lecz na jej usprawiedliwienie należy wspomnieć, że mundury Floty Gwiezdnej, w przeciwieństwie do wulkańskich, zostały uszyte bardziej praktycznie: miały kieszenie i można było w nich oddychać.

Za sterami Enterprise'a radośnie tkwił Travis Mayweather. Nie odzywał się za wiele, co z pewnością wiązało się z jego pochodzeniem. Wychował się on bowiem na frachtowcu, kursującym między planetami, a przecież wiadomo, że "w kosmosie nikt nie usłyszy twego krzyku" więc po co się w ogóle nawet odzywać.

Od czasu do czasu Travis otwierał jednak usta po to, by wygłosić którąś z mądrości, jakich nauczyło go życie w przestrzeni kosmicznej oraz babcia. W rodzinie Mayweatherów mądrości owe przekazywano sobie z pokolenia na pokolenie. "Nie mrugaj, Tomaszu, na cudzym poddaszu", "Nie kładź, jełopie, dwulitu w rajstopie" oraz "Jeśli ziemniakami ze stołówki można uszczelnić dziury w poszyciu promu, czas zmienić kucharza. Albo oznaczenia na pojemnikach." stanowiły tylko niektóre z pereł intelektu i doświadczenia, jakimi nasiąknął Travis.

Jako sternik Enterprise'a był on jednak niezastąpiony, gdyż posiadał znakomity zmysł kierunku pionowego oraz poziomego, a nawet skośnego.

Po prawej stronie fotela kapitańskiego znajdowały się stanowiska maszynowni oraz taktyczne. To pierwsze powinno być zajmowane przez głównego inżyniera, komandora Charlesa Tuckera Trzeciego (potocznie zwanego Tripem), wtedy kiedy akurat zechciało mu się przyjść na mostek. Jak zwykle jednak, było ono puste ponieważ Trip wolał raczej stać za stanowiskiem taktycznym, przy którym urzędował Malcolm Reed – zbrojmistrz i szef ochrony w jednej osobie. Spytany kiedyś przez Archera, dlaczego tam stał, Trip mamrotał coś o tym, że robi się trochę nerwowy kiedy ma Reeda za plecami.

Ponadto Tucker charakteryzował się tym, że pochodził z południa Stanów Zjednoczonych i w związku z tym miał śmieszny akcent. W wolnych chwilach lubił też gubić swój mundur i podrywać laski obcych gatunków oraz kłócić się z T'Pol albo Malcolmem.

Porucznik Malcolm Reed, jak przystało na wzorowego oficera Floty Gwiezdnej, siedział na swoim posterunku, wpatrując się w skupieniu w monitor na swojej konsoli i nie zdradzając się absolutnie niczym, że właśnie wykorzystywał pokładowy komputer do układania pasjansa. Ten dumny syn Albionu o nienagannych manierach, z dumą reprezentował dumny naród brytyjski w kosmosie ponieważ, jak każdy rozsądny Brytyjczyk (tudzież dowództwo Floty), wiedział, że jeśli chodzi o maniery, to na Amerykanów liczyć nie można. Jako oficer taktyczny wykazywał się dużym taktem, a ponadto lekką paranoją i manią prześladowczą, które czyniły zeń doskonałego szefa ochrony Enterprise'a.

Jonathan Archer westchnął z zadowoleniem: miał świetną załogę. Z nie mniejszym zadowoleniem pomyślał, że sam również stanowił świetnego kapitana. Błyskotliwego, mądrego, dobrego, odważnego, kochającego (swojego psa), wyrozumiałego (dla załogi), chociaż też stanowczego jeśli zaszła potrzeba, przystojnego, silnego—

- Kapitanie, – rozmyślania Archera zostały przerwane przez T'Pol. Kapitan zmarszczył nieco brew, gdyż Wulkanka przerwała mu właśnie w ulubionym momencie. – Zbliżamy się do planety klasy Minshara.

- Ojejciu, naprawdę? – Kapitan Archer często przejawiał dziecięcy wręcz entuzjazm w obliczu możliwości pierwszego kontaktu z nową cywilizacją. T'Pol zignorowała entuzjazm i mówiła dalej. - Na planecie są trzy kontynenty, zamieszkane ogółem przez trzy miliardy osobników gatunku humanoidalnego. Poziom cywilizacji zbliżony do ziemskiej. Odkryto już napęd warp.

Kapitan był nieco rozczarowany.

- To nie będziemy się przebierać? – Trip dał wyraz również i swojemu rozczarowaniu.

- Może następnym razem – Archer pospieszył z zapewnieniem, usiłując jednocześnie pozbyć się jednego, szczególnie uporczywego wspomnienia o Tuckerze w przebraniu. Jakieś dwa miesiące temu Enterprise natknął się na planetę zamieszkaną przez przed-warpową kulturę i gatunek, w którym występowały jedynie kobiety. Kapitan absolutnie nie miał zamiaru rezygnować z wyprawy na powierzchnię tylko dlatego, że był nieodpowiedniej płci. Trip marudził, że też chciałby się trochę przewietrzyć więc stanęło na tym, że obaj pożyczyli sukienki od podporucznik Franklin z ochrony, która jako jedyna miała odpowiednie gabaryty. Hoshi natomiast została rozkazem kapitana zobowiązana do zrobienia swoim przełożonym makijażu.

Efekt był porażający.

Archer po dwóch dniach oglądania Tripa w takim stanie, przez tydzień miał koszmary senne.

Dla odmiany, Malcolmowi widok Jonathana Archera w sukience dał zadziwiającą pewność siebie. Gdy porucznik znowu został zaproszony na śniadanie do mesy kapitańskiej, wystarczyło, by przypomniał sobie, jak kapitan wyglądał podczas tamtej pamiętnej misji, a nerwy mijały jak ręką odjął. Reedowie nie bali się bowiem transwestytów.

Archer byłby może bardziej wyrozumiały dla przebrania Tuckera, gdyby udało mu się trochę bliżej poznać którąś z mieszkanek tej niezwykłej planety. Dużo bliżej, właściwie. Niestety tamtejsze kobiety, pomimo braku mężczyzn, nie gustowały również za bardzo w swoim towarzystwie. Zdaniem T'Pol, które ta wygłosiła następnego dnia po skończeniu misji, przy śniadaniu, stało się tak dlatego, że mężczyźni tam w ogóle nigdy nie istnieli. Badając ludzką seksualność, doszła bowiem do wniosku, że pociąg niektórych ludzkich samic do ich własnej płci był spowodowany zachowaniem ludzkich samców, a głównie nieopuszczaniem przez nich deski sedesowej w WC i bekaniem przy stole. Tu T'Pol spojrzała wymownie na Archera, chociaż ten nie wiedział za bardzo dlaczego. Kontynuując swój wykład, oficer naukowa wyjaśniła, że kobiece społeczeństwo było całkowicie aseksualne, a rozmnażanie odbywało się przez pączkowanie, czym odebrała kapitanowi resztki apetytu.

Powróćmy jednak do wątku głównego.

- Kapitanie, - odezwała się Hoshi Sato, - jesteśmy wywoływani z powierzchni planety.

Archer przybrał swoją najbardziej kapitańską pozę i zakomenderował: – Na ekran.

Obcy wyglądał średnio-humanoidalnie. Jak skrzyżowanie kaczki z kartoflem, pomyślał nieco oszołomiony Jonathan.

- Jestem Chel, główny gubernator Aterry. Określcie swój cel i zamiary - wymamrotał Obcy nosowym tonem. Archer pomyślał sobie, że pewnie ten gatunek do mówienia używa nosa, chociaż zauważył też na twarzy Chela coś, co wyglądało na usta. Gapiąc się dalej, kapitan rozmyślał, jak to się jednak nie opłaca oczekiwać po obcych rasach, żeby we wszystkim przypominały ludzi.

- Ssssir! – Hoshi syknęła ze swojego miejsca, wyrywając Archera z rozmyślań.

- Co? Aha. Eee... jesteśmy z planety Ziemia, ja nazywam się Jonathan Archer i dowodzę tym statkiem. Naszą misją jest pokojowe odkrywanie nowych światów i cywilizacji. Możemy wylądować na waszej planecie i trochę sobie, yyyy... pozwiedzać? – Jonathan posłał gubernatorowi swój najbardziej promienny uśmiech.

Chel popatrzył podejrzliwie, odchrząknął i wymamrotał – Nasza planeta jest otwarta dla wszystkich gości. Uprasza się jedynie o nieśmiecenie, niecałowanie się w miejscach publicznych, nieorganizowanie podejrzanych pochodów i demonstracji i niepropagowanie alternatywnych stylów życia oraz nieopowiadanie dowcipów, które trudno zrozumieć.

Kapitan trochę się zdziwił. – Uhhhh, no dobrze. Możemy liczyć na spotkanie z panem, gubernatorze? – zatrzepotał rzęsami przymilnie. Był to szczwany manewr taktyczny, który Archer niedawno podpatrzył u Reeda, kiedy ten chciał wydobyć od Tripa i jego ukochanego silnika warp więcej mocy dla swoich dział fazowych. Na Tuckera wtedy to podziałało.

Gubernator Chel nie wyglądał jednak na szczególnie ujętego.

- Proszę nie posługiwać się agresywnym lizusostwem. Od tego mam własnych ludzi. Oczywiście, możemy się spotkać. Jak ja nie będę mógł, spotka się z wami wice-gubernator. Wyglądamy tak samo, więc nie powinno wam to sprawić żadnej różnicy.

Chel zakończył transmisję.

Kapitan, trochę zbity z tropu, wpatrywał się jeszcze przez jakiś czas w ekran, na którym widniały już tylko gwiazdy. W końcu odwrócił się, klapnął na swój fotel, westchnął i podrapał się w głowę. Potem przypomniał sobie, że jest na mostku i że patrzy na niego załoga więc zebrał się w sobie i obwieścił – Travis, zaparkuj nas na orbicie, a potem przygotuj prom.

- Tak jest, Sir. – Mayweather uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy, że w końcu udało mu się odezwać. Po raz pierwszy tego dnia, a dochodziła już czternasta.

- Jak myślisz, dadzą nam coś do jedzenia? – Trip pochylił się nad stanowiskiem Reeda i zapytał tęsknym tonem. – Nic nie jadłem dzisiaj od śniadania bo ktoś przepalił bezpieczniki na pokładzie F i musiałem je wszystkie wymienić.

Malcolm zdusił w sobie wyrzuty sumienia – przepalone bezpieczniki były poniekąd jego winą. Skonstruował właśnie coś, co miało być emiterem pola elektromagnetycznego. Póki co jednak, emitowało tylko irytujące brzęczenie oraz kilka ziemskich stacji telewizyjnych. Reed zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie powinien być trochę dumny z tego – Ziemia w końcu znajdowała się bardzo daleko – ale kiedy trafił na trzydziestą powtórkę "W kamiennym kręgu" i kilka polskich seriali komediowych stwierdził, że telewizja to plaga ogłupiająca ludzkość i połowicznie rozmontował swój prototyp. Połowa, którą zostawił nie brzęczała i, co ważniejsze, miała działać tak jak to pierwotnie zamierzał, ale zamiast tego wysadziła bezpieczniki w pobliżu zbrojowni.

Komandor Tucker nie musiał jednak o tym wszystkim wiedzieć. Malcolm zrobił więc minę, która przy dużym wysiłku wyobraźni mogła by zostać poczytana za współczującą i wydał z siebie niezobowiązujące chrząknięcie.

W tym czasie kapitan rozmyślał intensywnie nad tym kogo jeszcze, oprócz siebie i Tripa, zapakować do promu. Na pewno Sato – przyda się kiedy Tłumacz Uniwersalny znowu wysiądzie. Jonathan nie miał ochoty powtarzać doświadczeń z Ognaralu V, gdzie TU zepsuł się akurat w momencie gdy kapitan usiłował spytać jakiegoś przyjaźnie wyglądającego tubylca o drogę do najbliższej restauracji. Skończyło się to uliczną bijatyką z udziałem co najmniej dwudziestu osób. Archer miał pewne podejrzenia, że winny całemu zajściu był jego nieużywany od trzydziestu lat francuski, którym niebacznie się wsparł podczas konwersacji. Jeszcze z podstawówki pamiętał, że to podstępny i zdradziecki język, chociaż z samego słownictwa pamiętał niestety niewiele.

Pamiętał jednak to, że podczas tamtej wyprawy bardzo przydał się Malcolm Reed, a zwłaszcza jego pistolet fazowy, gdy podczas bójki jeden z tubylców zamachnął się na kapitańską godność Jonathana. Tak, Reed definitywnie mógł się przydać.

No i będzie też musiał zabrać oficer naukową. Wulkanka była marudna i zupełnie nie miała poczucia humoru, ale jeśli spotkanie z Chelem okaże się nudne, przynajmniej będzie się mógł pogapić na jej...

- Kapitanie, - głos Mayweathera dobiegający z intercomu, wyrwał Archera z kontemplacyjnej zadumy. – Prom jest gotowy.

- Znakomicie. Trip, T'Pol, Malcolm, Hoshi idziemy. – Kapitan zagarnął swoje stadko do turbowindy.

W środku było ciasno, ale nikt nie miał zbyt wielkich obiekcji, chociaż Malcolm zmarszczył brew lekko zirytowany, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś uszczypnął go w pośladek.

Jonowi było trochę niewygodnie bo stał przyciśnięty bokiem do Tripa i coś twardego w jego kieszeni uwierało kapitana nieprzyjemnie. Archer stwierdził jednak, że sytuacja ma również swoje dobre strony bo oznaczała, że jego główny inżynier był tak bardzo oddany swojej pracy, że o każdej porze dnia nosił przy sobie narzędzia. Śrubokręt. Albo klucz francuski. Jonathan uznał, że rozpoznanie palpacyjne w tym momencie może zostać jednak źle odczytane.

T'Pol z kolei starała się nie oddychać za głęboko – nawet środek osłabiający węch, który normalnie zażywała okazywał się czasami niewystarczający. Szczęśliwie, podróż turbowindą dobiegła końca i wszyscy przesiedli się do trochę przestronniejszego, ale wciąż nie za bardzo, promu.

Sama podróż trwała krótko, a lądowanie zajęło tylko godzinę bo Travis szukał Jedynego Doskonałego Miejsca, w którym mógłby posadzić prom.

Tak, Archer w końcu zabrał również Mayweathera na tę małą wycieczkę bo stwierdził, że to jednak nie jest odpowiedni dzień na kapitańskie pilotowanie.

Mayweather zaprzestał poszukiwań JDM dopiero wtedy, kiedy kapitan zwerbalizował swoje zniecierpliwienie – Travis, ląduj zanim się tu wszyscy zestarzejemy – i poparł je dobrze wymierzonym pacnięciem w Travisową potylicę.

Planeta wyglądała dosyć zwyczajnie jeśli nie liczyć fioletowego nieba i wyrastających gdzie niegdzie białych krzaków. Trawa jednak była już w przyjaźnie zielonym kolorze.

Komitet powitalny czekający na załogę Enterprise'a także miał na twarzach przyjazne grymasy, co w dalszym stopniu przyczyniło się do zbudowania ogólnie uspokajającej atmosfery.

Zmierzając w stronę owych przyjaznych grymasów, Hoshi wdepnęła w coś małego i żółtego, co leżało na ziemi. Małe i żółte wydało odgłos rozciapania, a Hoshi zmarszczyła nosek.

- Och, to okropne – powiedziała z obrzydzeniem i wytarła but o trawę.

- Proszę więc uważać, podporucznik Sato, i nie wdeptywać w rzeczy, które uważa pani za okropne, - pouczyła ją T'Pol.

Grupka dotarła do aterrańskiego komitetu powitalnego.

- Jestem Jonathan Archer, kapitan Enterprise'a, – Jonathan wyciągnął rękę w powitalnym geście.

Jeden z humanoidalnych obcych spojrzał na wyciągniętą rękę podejrzliwie, a potem rzucił okiem w lewo i w prawo. W końcu odchrząknął i powiedział,

- Jestem Hatygiar. A wy jesteście aresztowani bo zgnietliście ipsa.

Uśmiech kapitana zwiądł na jego twarzy niczym chryzantema w grudniu.

- Co? – wydusił wreszcie z siebie.

Hatygiar kiwnął na swoją dwuosobową świtę, - Aresztować ich.

- Chwila, moment, - Trip wystąpił na przód. – My nic nie zgnietliśmy. Nie mieliśmy nawet kiedy. I co to w ogóle jest ten ips?

Aterranie obrzucili inżyniera niechętnymi spojrzeniami. Hoshi pokręciła jakąś gałką przy Tłumaczu Uniwersalnym, po czym zbladła nieco.

- Komandorze, oni mają na myśli IPS, co po ludzku znaczy MŻP i tłumaczy się jako Małe Żółte i Piszczące. – Hoshi przełknęła nerwowo ślinę.

- Naprawdę? Heh. - Trip podrapał się w głowę. A potem wrócił do kłótni z lokalnymi władzami.

- No właśnie. My nic nie zgnietliśmy. To ona nadepnęła na to coś, – Tucker wymierzył swój oskarżycielski palec w Hoshi Sato.

- Trip! – Hoshi wyglądała jakby miała się rozpłakać.

- Komandor Tucker ma rację – poparła go T'Pol.

- T'Pol! – Hoshi zwróciła zraniony wzrok i drżącą dolną wargę w stronę Wulkanki.

Hatygiar miał natomiast jakąś taką niewyraźną minę. Po dłuższym namyśle, podczas którego wszyscy kolektywnie wstrzymali oddech, powiedział – No dobra, możemy aresztować tylko ją.

- Chwileczkę, przepraszam, - Reed, który właśnie obudził się ze swoich rozmyślań o torpedach fotonowych, zdał sobie sprawę, że być może będzie mógł użyć choćby pistoletu fazowego. – Nie radziłbym panom aresztować nikogo z obecnych tu ludzi i Wulkan.

- A to dlaczego?

- Bo podporucznik Sato nie chciała niczego zdeptać. To był wypadek, za który kapitan zaraz przeprosi. – Malcolm dźgnął Archera łokciem.

- Co? A, no tak. Przepraszamy za, eee... zgniecenie IPSa. To było niechcący, - Archer uśmiechnął się niewinnie. Albo przynajmniej próbował.

Aterranie nie wyglądali na usatysfakcjonowanych.

- To nas nie satysfakcjonuje – wycedził Hatygiar ze srogą miną. – Aresztować ją.

Świta Hatygiara ruszyła do akcji, ale Malcolm już wyciągnął pistolet i ogłuszył jednego z nich.

- Ani kroku dalej – warknął.

- Och, Malcolm, - Hoshi zatrzepotała rzęsami i zawisła na jego ramieniu.

- Proszę mnie puścić. – Malcolm wyślizgnął się zręcznie z objęć Hoshi, lecz ta krótka chwila dekoncentracji wystarczyła, by Hatygiar wymierzył w nich własny pistolet fazowy – większy – i dwoma celnymi strzałami powalił Reeda i Sato na ziemię.

- Ktoś jeszcze ma jakieś obiekcje?

Archer, Tucker, T'Pol i Mayweather zgodnie zrobili krok do tyłu.

- No to w porządku. – Hatygiar się rozpogodził. – Możecie iść z nami i zobaczyć jak karzemy kosmitów, którzy depczą naszą faunę - mówił dalej, związując Malcolma i Hoshi sznurkiem. – Mamy teraz takie fajne ekspresowe sądy. Dziesięć minut i będzie po wszystkim.

- I potem co? – Archer zdecydował się odezwać.

- Potem pójdą do więzienia może na rok, może na pięć. – Aterranie zarzucili sobie związanych ludzi na ramiona. – No, idziemy. Rozprawa za pół godziny.

I poszli dziarskim krokiem, a załoga Enterprise'a powlokła się za nimi.

Hoshi i Malcolm zostali zaniesieni do jednego z budynków sądu i posadzeni w ławie oskarżonych, gdzie odzyskali przytomność.

Reszta załogi usadowiła się w ławkach obok, które wypełnione były również lokalnymi mieszkańcami, z ciekawością przyglądającymi się ufokom z Ziemi i Wulkanu.

- Czuję się jak robak pod mikroskopem – wymamrotał Trip.

- To znaczy jak? – spytał Mayweather.

- Trochę zgnieciony. – Trip wyszarpnął rękę spod siedzenia jakiejś grubej lokalnej matrony, tkwiącej obok niego.

- Spokój! Sąd idzie, - rozległo się wołanie woźnego i rozprawa się rozpoczęła.

- Ci oto tu obecni Ziemianie – oskarżyciel zmierzył wzrokiem ławę oskarżonych – złamali prawo. Ona zdeptała IPSa, a on rzucił się na dostojnika państwowego.

Sala zgodnie sapnęła z oburzeniem.

Obrońcy nie było nigdzie widać więc sędzia walnął młotkiem w stół, po czym powiedział,

- W takim razie skazuje się oboje na trzy lata—

- Chwileczkę, - T'Pol podniosła się ze swojego miejsca. – Czytałam aterrańskie przepisy prawne, które mówią, że kobiet w ciąży nie można skazywać na więzienie. Podporucznik Sato jest w ciąży, a więc powinna zostać zwolniona.

Po sali przeszedł szmer, a Trip, Jon i Travis patrzyli to na T'Pol, to na siebie, to na Hoshi z niedowierzaniem, przestrachem i ogłupieniem.

Sędzia też nie wyglądał na zadowolonego.

- Czy sąd może się przynajmniej dowiedzieć z kim oskarżona jest w rzeczonej ciąży?

- Oczywiście, – T'Pol skinęła głową. – Z kapitanem Archerem.

- Fuj, to paskudne, – rozległ się głos z sali. Inni Aterranie wydawali się być podobnego zdania.

- Jon?

- Kapitanie?

Tucker i Mayweather gapili się na Archera z niedowierzaniem.

- Ależ ja nic, ja w życiu, - zarzekał się Jonathan, nerwowo spoglądając dookoła. – Nawet jej nie dotknąłem.

- Spokojnie, kapitanie – T'Pol powiedziała półgłosem. – My to wiemy, ale tubylcy nie. I według lokalnego prawa muszą nam teraz oddać podporucznik Sato.

- O, - Archer odetchnął z ulgą. – No to OK.

- Spokój! – Sędzia w międzyczasie usiłował zapanować nad salą. Kiedy już mu się to udało, kontynuował. - W takim razie zwalnia się oskarżoną, która może wracać tam, skąd przyszła.

Hoshi zmiotła ze swojego miejsca w mgnieniu oka i usadowiła się obok Wulkanki.

- Dziękuję, T'Pol.

- Bardzo proszę. Jest mi pani winna pięćdziesiąt dolarów.

Sędzia westchnął i zwrócił się w stronę Malcolma, który patrzył na to wszystko ze zdumieniem.

- No dobra, w takim razie skazuje się tego oto Ziemianina—

- Nie, zaraz, - Trip, który w tym momencie doznał olśnienia, zerwał się na równe nogi. – On też jest w ciąży!

Malcolm zbladł.

- To niemożliwe, - oskarżyciel również się poderwał i ze złośliwym uśmiechem zamachał jakimiś papierami. – To mężczyzna, chociaż ufok, i nie może być w ciąży.

Wszyscy popatrzyli na Tuckera.

- Yyyy, to znaczy nie. – Trip rzucił desperackie spojrzenie na sędziego. – Chciałem powiedzieć, że to ja jestem w ciąży. Z nim.

Sędzia zrobił zniesmaczoną minę. Malcolm doskonale go rozumiał bo jemu samemu zrobiło się niedobrze od rewelacji Tripa.

- Bo my w ogóle - Trip dalej snuł swoją opowieść, - bardzo się kochamy i chcemy wziąć ślub i ta ciąża to miała być niespodzianka i...

Malcolm czuł, że zaraz zemdleje.

- No to dopiero jest ohydne. Hańba, zboczeńcy w budynku sądu, - dobiegały głosy z sali. – Kosmici a robią takie świństwa, to nie do pomyślenia.

Gruba matrona siedząca obok Tripa, odsunęła się od niego na co najmniej pół metra.

- Tak, to zmienia postać rzeczy, - sędzia popatrzył z obrzydzeniem na Tuckera, a potem przeniósł wzrok na Reeda. – Jak wiadomo takie zboczenie – tu zawiesił znacząco głos – jest zaraźliwe. Proszę natychmiast opuścić budynek sądu i tę planetę.

Potem stuknął młotkiem i obwieścił, - Od tej pory Ziemianie i Wulkanie mają zakaz wstępu na Aterrę. Posiedzenie zamknięte.

Zebrani w pośpiechu opuścili salę, sędzia na przedzie.

- No to jakoś poszło – Trip uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem kiedy sala opustoszała.

- Trip, - kapitan zaczął niepewnie, - ale ty nie jesteś znowu w ciąży, nie?

- E, no pewnie, że nie. Raz mi wystarczył.

- No to dobrze - Archer odetchnął nieco. – A może ty i Malcolm chcecie mi coś powiedzieć?

- A co na przykład? – zdziwił się Tucker.

- Kapitan chce zapewne wiedzieć, – wtrąciła T'Pol – czy pan i porucznik Reed jesteście związani ze sobą w sensie romantycznym.

- Absolutnie nie! – Malcolm prawie wypluł z siebie te słowa. Miał dosyć jak na jeden dzień.

- No nie, - Trip potarł sobie nos, jakby nieco stropiony. Potem twarz mu się znowu rozjaśniła, - Ale uratowałem ci tyłek, co nie, Mal?

- Tak, komandorze. Dziękuję. – Malcolm na wszelki wypadek nie odwracał się tyłem do Tripa i przez całą drogę powrotną trzymał się w bezpiecznej odległości minimum trzech metrów od swojego przełożonego.

- I to by było na tyle – stwierdził Jonathan kiedy już wrócili na Enterprise'a. – Chyba jednak nie będzie można zaliczyć tej misji do udanych.

- Hej, możemy przecież polecieć tam jeszcze raz. – Trip dał wyraz swojemu chorobliwemu optymizmowi.

- Pragnę panu przypomnieć, komandorze, że mamy zakaz wstępu na planetę, - w głosie T'Pol słychać było coś bardzo przypominającego zniecierpliwienie.

- To teraz w końcu będziemy mogli się przebrać, żeby nas nie rozpoznali, nie? – uśmiech Tripa zajaśniał niczym nowo narodzone słońce.

Odpowiedziała mu głucha cisza.

- No co? Powiedziałem coś nie tak?


End file.
